User talk:DivusMechanicus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DivusMechanicus page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Recent Edits Adept DivusMechanicus, First of all, thank you for all your help on the Space Marine Chapters, especially with the small edits to the Chapter Badge sections. Your timely edits, have really taken a load off my shoulders, as I endeavor to finish updating a lot of these pages, that in my opinion, have needed some love for awhile now. Also, thank you for your recent addition of the article on the Mark of Tzeentch. However, with that being said there were quite a few issues with your recent article: *'Adding New Content' - When adding new content to the wiki I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] *'Wiki Coding' Your article, though decently written, was riddled with strange coding that we haven't used on this wiki in sometime. Go back to your article and look over the source code. I have removed this miscellaneous coding and correcting the links you have added. It's not necessary to add the entire link to a page *'Posting Links' Example: Instead of tying out the following -- http://warhammer40k/wikia.com/wiki/Space_Marine Simply just type it up thusly -- [[Space Marine]] *'Add Source Material Reference AND Page Numbers' Also, when creating new content, don't forget to not only add the source material under the Source section of the article, but leave the page numbers of where you found the pertinent information used in the article. If you need help with source material, just ask. We'll see if we can oblige. Look over the recent edits I did to the article, read over the important links I posted earlier as well. If anything, use this article as an example on how to post an article properly, when creating new content in the future. If you have a question in regards to formatting or editing, don't hesitate to leave a message on my Talk Page or ZiXIS or Shas'O'Kais'...We're here to help! Thanks for you understanding! Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:51, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Weapon Page Images It is part of the general style/formatting of weapon pages on this wiki to not include images of said weapons being wielded unless either no better image exists, the weapon is being featured very prominently in the image, or the image is more 'schematic' in style, such as this one. This is to prevent a bloat of images on weapon pages which can occur otherwise, and keep the focus of the page on the weapon itself, rather than the wielders. I hope this satisfactorily answers your query. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 00:13, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello, DJ. I just wanted to say how appreciative I am of you helping me with the "Battlewagon" article. The addition of that picture is sure to help! Truth be told, I've tried a lot to get that article on the wikia for a while; so, again, thank you for your help- I needed it. Kindest personal regards, RustyPete12. Thanks for the help! Trying to get up to speed! Love this site :-) (Jucoco) Thanks for you edit with the Skulltakers. Was late at night and had school so should of waited to even try to write. But you are most certainly a better wiki writer and maybe writer in general than me haha.--Horuslupercalthe2nd (talk) 11:16, January 6, 2016 (UTC)HorusLupercalthe2nd Hi DivusMechanicus. I have already informed Aldaron to cease the argument that you are having, so there is no need for you to reply to his last message. ZiXIS (talk) 05:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for adding to the Tremor Cannon page, I appreciate the help man. Yourbestfriend77 (talk) 03:10, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Yourbestfrind77 Hey there, I'd also like to thank you, because of your simple solution I just tried and found out, that not only admins can remove categories... I feel kind of stupid right now, but I will set it straight now myself. Thanks a lot! Vo0DoO40k (talk) 15:54, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Red Templars Progenitors Hey Divus Mechanicus, What is the source for the Red Templars being a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists? I've looked through almost every known source and have yet to find a definitive answer. Do you have the page number as well? Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to revert your edit back to the older version. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:52, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Addendum: Disregard, I found it. Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition), pg. 151 Nice catch on the category! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:52, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Adding Categories Adept DivusMechanicus, First of all, thank you for all your recent edits and additions over the last few weeks. With that being said, I have received word from the powers on high, that the addition of multiple categories added by you in recent weeks, must cease and desist. Please refer to the following: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K Wiki: Creating Content] The wiki rules clearly state: "Please DO NOT CREATE NEW CATEGORIES without the permission of an Administrator or the Wiki Moderator who is in charge of maintenance for the category system, which at present is Shas'o'Kais." In the future, if you would like to add additional categories, please run it by Shas'o'Kais first or myself, if he is not around. Once we give you the green light, then you can go ahead. As far as the recent additions of various Space Marine Founding categories, the only ones that deserve their own categories would be the First Founding, Second Founding, 13th Founding and the 21st Founding. We already have a catch-all category, which is the 'Founding' category for the rest of the Space Marine Foundings. Our category system is bloated as it is. Therefore, I ask you that you check with the mods before adding additional ones. Thank you for your understanding! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:52, September 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: HH Campaign Work Hey Divus, Thanks for the shout out bud! Greatly appreciated! Yeah, sadly with the influx of so much material this last year, I've fallen behind on my duties for updating much of the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy campaigns. But I'm hoping to turn around my laxity over the next couple of weeks with a huge influx of articles. So stay tuned for more! And enjoy the new articles! Hope this message finds you well. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:51, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Sizes Hi Divus, Thanks for your picture additions. However, please remember that all pictures should be set to 250px standard. Thanks ! Montonius (talk) 23:25, July 3, 2017 (UTC) deletion request Next time you want to have a page deleted, add the template "delete" via the edit ->insert->template functionNeithan02 (talk) 07:00, April 6, 2018 (UTC)